Jenni Rivera
Dolores Janney "Jenni" Rivera (July 2, 1969 - December 9, 2012) was a Mexican-American singer-songwriter, actress, spokesperson, fashion designer, T.V. producer & entrepreneur, better known for her work within the banda and norteña music genres. She's been active in the music scene since 1992 and her recordings include many topical songs and material dealing with social issues, infidelity, and relationships. Her tenth studio album, Jenni in 2008, became her first number-one album in the Top Latin Albums in the United States. Jenni Rivera plans to record her first Pop song in early 2012 which will feature music produced by Manny and Gil THE LATIN. The new material will be recorded in English and target the general market. Early Life and Career Rivera was born in Long Beach, CA. Her parents were Mexican immigrants who raised Jenni and her four brothers and sister (including Lupillo Rivera) in a tight-knit musical household. While still in high school she became pregnant with the first of her five children, and eventually married the child's father, José Trinidad Marín.Jenni Rivera biography.When she first started singing she was Jenni Rivera.In 1996 she released her first album Chacalosa, on the Capitol/EMI label, which became popular in Mexico and the American Southwest. Family Jenni Rivera currently lives in Encino, California with her 5 children, husband and grand-daughter. Her 5 children are Janney Marin(Chiquis), Jacqueline Marin, Michael Marin(Trinidad), Jenicka Lopez and Johnny Lopez. Her grand-daughter's name is Jaylah Hope Yanez, who's mom is Jacqueline. Jenni Rivera is married to Major League Baseball Player Esteban Loaiza as of September 8, 2010. Achievements Jenni Rivera is a Mexican-American singer/songwriter raised in Long Beach, has sold over 20 million albums worldwide. Rivera was nominated at the 2003, 2008 and 2010 Latin Grammys. A successful Regional-Mexican artist and entrepreneur, including Divina Realty, Divina Cosmetics, Jenni Rivera Fragrance, Jenni Jeans, Divine Music and The Jenni Rivera Love Foundation. Jenni Rivera became the first female Banda artist to sell-out a concert at the world famous Gibson Amphitheatre in Universal City, CA and most recently became the first artist up-to-date to sell-out two back-to-back nights at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, California on August 6, 2010 and August 7, 2010. On August 6, 2010, Jenni Rivera was named spokeswomen for the National Coalition against battered women and domestic violence in Los Angeles. A proclamation was given "officially naming" August 6 “Jenni Rivera Day” by the LA City Council for all her charity work and involvement in the community. Jenni Rivera was also the producer to her oldest daughter's (Janney Marin) reality TV show on the cable network MUN2, "Chiquis & Raq-C",and is all around the world, and now stars in her sequel/spin-off show called I Love Jenni. Death At approximately 3:25 a.m. CST on December 9, 2012, a U.S. registered private Learjet 25 N345MC (manufactured in 1969) carrying two pilots and five passengers, including Rivera, lost contact with air traffic control near Iturbide, Nuevo León, Mexico.18 The plane had taken off from General Mariano Escobedo International Airport in Monterrey about 10 minutes earlier and was en route to Toluca for an appearance by Rivera on La Voz ... México.19 All on board were presumed dead by Mexican authorities when the wreckage was found later that day with no apparent survivors. Jenni Rivera's father Pedro Rivera confirmed in a Telemundo interview that his daughter had died in the crash.20 Univision has reported that the pilots of the plane had logged more hours on their shift than commercial airlines allow and that the plane had been involved in a 2005 fuel system incident. Discography Studio Albums *2003 Homenaje A Las Grandes *2004: Simplemente La Mejor *2005: Parrandera, Rebelde y Atrevida *2006: En Vivo Desde Hollywood *2006: Besos y Copas Desde Hollywood *2007: Mi Vida Loca *2007: La DIva En Vivo *2008: Jenni *2009: Jenni: Super Deluxe *2009: La Gran Señora *2010: La Gran Señora En Vivo *2011: Joyas Prestadas (Banda) *2011: Joyas Prestadas (Pop) Category:Main Cast Category:Rivera Family